Ninjago City Quarter Three
Ninjago City Quarter Three is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Ninjago City Quarter Three is an enormous build consisting of a section of road leading up and around a tall building, with a small section of river leading into a sewer, and several small shops on a lower level. The shops include a bowling alley, a booth for selling fish, a small grocer's, a toy store and a bakery with a bedroom above it. The tall honeycombed-building in the center is a gym with several floors of workout equipment, and it has a large stylized crab on one side, some Ninjago script characters on another, with arrows pointing to the row of shops below, and a giant red and white striped star on the top. A large cherry blossom tree is growing above one of the shops. Models There are no Characters or Creatures spawned with this Brick Build. Vehicles * Police Tuk-Tuk Vehicle * Safe and Hand Truck Objects: Non-unique objects: * Store Barrels * Lamp Post * Cash Dispenser * Fire Hydrant * Big Lantern * Hand Truck * Bank Clock * Gumball Machine * Wall Light * Scrap Parts * Small Hanging Vine * Small Dark Green Jungle Vine * Grass Clump 5 * Bike Rack * Pay Phone * Snowy Post Box * Bench Small * Recycling Bin * Grass Clump 3 * Street Light * Outdoor Chair * Indoor Cafe Table * Lantern Post * Cell Fan * Water Cooler * Wall Clock * Porch Wall Light * Shower * Bathroom Sink * Yellow Chair * Bench Press * Punching Bag * Dumbbells * Deli Stool * Outdoor Lounger * Drinks Dispenser * Grass Tuft 2 * Cash Register * Carrot Plant * Herb Bucket * Cafe Ceiling Light * Apple Crate * Banana Crate * Herb Crate * Vegetable Crate * Fish Stand * Crab Stand * Crab Cage * Rooftop AC Unit * Bread Basket * Doughnut Box * Small Cabinet * Explorer Camp Bed * Shop Checkout * Toy Shop Light * Toy Spaceship * Toy Fire Engine * Toy Train * Toy Car * TV Aerial * Cafe Door * Police Station Door * White Transparent Door * Solid White Door * Reddish Brown Door * White Door * Tiny Brown Window * Small Old Window Background Ninjago City Quarter Three does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set, despite the existence of several official LEGO Ninjago City-themed sets. Notes * In the sewer section, there is a bit of graffiti that says "Pythor was here" with a stylized snake. This is a reference to the villain Pythor from the Ninjago television series. * The Ninjago script on the side of the crab building says "GRID". * The sign in Ninjago script that hangs below the road near the bowling alley says "FISH" * The Ninjago City Quarter Three build was first made available in the Build Showcase on 14/11/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (109)" Gallery Pythor_was_here.jpg Category:Brick Builds Category:Build Showcase Category:City Buildings